Like I'm Gonna Lose You
by calliopesarizona
Summary: Calzona, 6x22. My take on what would've happened if Arizona didn't walk out of the elevator after she kissed Callie.


**Look! More smut! And this time it's about an actual couple, lol. I hope you enjoy ;).**

* * *

Callie entered the elevator with a sigh, eager to get home after an exhausting day at the hospital. She hadn't seen Arizona at all that day, and for that she was grateful yet disappointed.

Her heart was broken beyond repair over their breakup, and tears pricked her eyes at the mere thought of her love. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they couldn't be together, but there was no other option. Arizona didn't want children, and Callie did. She needed them so, so badly.

The elevator stopped at the next floor, and Callie felt her heart skip a beat when Arizona began to step on. She looked beautiful, stunning. Her hair was disheveled but still she was breathtaking.

Arizona offered a shy smile, causing Callie to lose her breath, "Hey."

"Hey," Callie whispered back, Arizona turning to face forward in front of her.

Callie had so much she wanted to say, so many feelings she wanted to get out. She missed Arizona more than anything, more than she could put into words. Her lips moved endlessly, only to form silent phrases, nothing could escape her mouth. Nothing other than a strangled, "Arizona."

The blonde seemed to snap, and in a second Callie felt her body being pushed softly in the steel wall, Arizona plush lips capturing her own.

The air was knocked out of Callie as Arizona kissed her... _hard_. The blonde's lips were almost seeking for something, pleading for _something_. Callie was unsure of what to give Arizona at this point, she had already taken her heart.

The blonde's lips remained heavy against Callie's, and a familiar warmth ran through her veins. Only the kind that Arizona could provoke. Soon her hair was being gripped, her mouth being pressed more insistently upon.

It felt euphoric to kiss Arizona. It had only been a few days, but it felt like centuries. The fire the blonde was causing was almost a roar of flames, threatening to engulf them both if they didn't stop soon.

But, Callie didn't want to stop. She could kiss Arizona Robbins for the rest of her life and never become bored of it. The feelings and heat that swirled inside of Callie would _never_ get old. In fact, every time Arizona kissed her, she felt reborn.

Arizona finally mustered enough self control to pull away, and Callie's lips followed in an effort to keep the moment going. Their noses brushed and the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival to another floor.

Dark eyes met dark eyes, both dilated with lust. They were locked in an expressive gaze, silent words flowing between the two women.

"Please," Callie husked, her tone sending shivers down Arizona's spine. The blonde knew what that plea meant. Callie was begging her not to go. Begging her to stay and continue this. To continue their moment of intimacy and happiness and forget about the current situation.

Before the doors could close, Arizona grasped Callie's hand and pulled. She could faintly hear the brunette sigh in relief behind her, grateful that she hadn't run away.

They found themselves within an empty on-call room in seconds, and Arizona wasted no time pushing Callie up against the door.

The brunette heard the click of a lock as her lips were once again attacked by Arizona's. The same burning heat as before began to consume her, and Callie fought to keep herself above water. Keep herself from drowning in the emotions that Arizona made her feel.

The thrust of hips against her own caused Callie to gasp, her throbbing clit rejoicing in the momentary pressure. The blonde jumped at the chance to enter her mouth, a taste Callie could only describe as _Arizona_ overtaking her senses.

The feeling of Arizona's unrelenting tongue lapping at every inch of her mouth made wetness pool in Callie's panties, a whimper leaving her throat when her core contracted around nothing.

Callie could feel the smile that formed on Arizona's mouth at the noise she made, and she couldn't help but want to take control of the situation.

She gripped the blonde's hips and began to walk her towards the bed, shedding her purse and jacket along the way, "Clothes. Off."

Arizona complied with fervor, tearing her own jacket off and pulling her shirt over her head.

Callie's mouth watered at the new expanse of smooth skin on display. She didn't wait a second before latching her lips onto the blonde's neck, sucking and nibbling, not caring about leaving love bites.

Arizona moaned at the feeling, her hips rocking against the thigh Callie had wedged between her own. Her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. It felt amazing but it wasn't enough, she needed more.

Callie started lowering her onto a bed, and Arizona wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her in for another heated kiss.

The blonde's hands began to wander lower, disappointed in the lack of bare skin they found, "You're wearing too many clothes."

"I could say the same about you," Callie smirked as she peeled off the rest of her clothing, watching Arizona do the same.

The blonde hummed at the erotic sight in front of her, a naked Calliope Torres. Arizona's eyes roamed her body appreciatively, her tongue darting out to lick her lips at the sight of Callie's perky breasts.

"Come here," Arizona murmured, taking Callie's hands as she straddled her hips.

They both moaned at the feeling of their naked skin meeting. The inferno's burning inside of them, becoming even hotter.

Callie's hips bucked involuntarily when her core pressed against Arizona's abdomen, her mouth dropping open at the delicious friction that was caused. Her clit was throbbing painfully hard and she was close to begging for Arizona to make her come.

But she didn't need to because Arizona could tell by the look in Callie's eyes what she wanted. So she flipped their positions, her body hovering over Callie's flawless, tan skin.

Arizona's lips found their way to her collarbone, and began tracing a path downward. At the first flick of the blonde's tongue on her nipple, Callie gasped, her hands shooting up to hold onto Arizona's tresses.

The pleasure of the blonde sucking on her breasts sent shocks of heat to the sensitive nerve endings of her pussy, and her thighs clamped together in hope of relieving herself.

When Arizona felt Callie try to close her thighs, she hummed in disapproval and parted her legs, settling herself between them.

She gasped when she felt how wet the brunette was, it was so unbelievably sexy to see how aroused Callie was for her, "You're soaked, baby."

Callie could only manage a grunt in response, her hips thrusting in search of something to touch her, preferably Arizona's fingers.

The blonde gazed at the wanton mess that lay below her. Callie's eyes were closed, her lips parted as harsh breaths left her lungs, her hair lying tangled on the pillow. It was a sight behold, almost as lovely as when Callie coming.

Longing to see more pleasure on her lover's face, Arizona brought a hand to cup Callie's core, her fingers dipping into her folds.

A strangled whimper escaped the brunette, "More, please."

Arizona complied, her middle finger collecting wetness from Callie's opening and bringing it to her engorged clit. She rubbed circles around it, enjoying the moans her lover was making.

The blonde soon added her index finger to the mix, pressing down harder and moving them in a way she knew drove Callie mad.

"Mmhm, yes," Callie mumbled roughly, her hands grabbing Arizona's shoulders so she had something to hold onto and the blonde brought her higher. She was already so aroused and knew she wouldn't last long with Arizona working her the way she was.

The blonde felt Callie's nails digging into her skin, but she enjoyed the bite of pain it caused. She loved the reactions she caused, and she was hungry for more. She wanted Callie to scream for her. Screw the possibility of anyone overhearing them.

Arizona continued to rub Callie's clit as she brought her free hand to her entrance. She massaged the sensitive flesh before entering her with two fingers.

The welcomed intrusion caused Callie's back to arch off of the bed, a cry of Arizona's name leaving her. The added stimulation made her core pulse with the beginnings of her orgasm and Callie gripped onto Arizona even tighter.

"I'm-I'm, oh...Arizona," Callie stuttered and groaned, her pleasure overriding her ability to think and speak. She was lost in an euphoric haze.

Arizona felt Callie's entrance tighten around her, and she pumped her fingers even harder, curling them at that spot inside the brunette that made her delirious with pleasure.

Callie moaned out at the feel of Arizona's fingers so deep inside of her, her core gripping and pulsing as her orgasm hit her hard. Her arousal coated Arizona's digits as they continued to move and help her ride out her high. Her hips jerked and her hands squeezed, her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her lips were parted as loud moans of her lover's name left them and her chest heaved to regain the air she lost.

She didn't know how long she lied there motionless, but as Callie came back to reality she could feel Arizona peppering kisses across her chest, her dainty nose nuzzling the tanned skin.

"You good?" The blonde giggled as Callie's lashes continued to flutter, her eyes trying to focus.

The 'yes' Callie was attempting to get out sounded more like a groan, her post-orgasmic state leaving her incoherent. After a few deep breaths the brunette mumbled, "I'm amazing."

It was too late before Callie realized how much she had just fed to Arizona's ego. If the proud smile on her lover's face was anything to go by, Callie had done a pretty good job at stroking it.

The blonde trailed her nose up the curvature of Callie neck before grasping her lips once more, their tongues dancing in a way that suddenly had Callie's libido rising again. But she wasn't so much focused on herself as she was on pleasing Arizona.

"I want to taste you," She gasped against soft lips, her strong finger's gripping onto Arizona's waist.

One of the plethora of things Callie loved about the blonde was eating her out. The way she tasted and moved against her tongue was like nothing else. Callie lived to make Arizona writhe and come against her mouth.

The brunette didn't want to prolong her desire any longer, so she began her descent down Arizona's beautiful body. Every swipe of her tongue was against smooth, clear skin, and the smell vanilla filled her nose.

When Callie finally reached her destination, she felt an excitement fill her, eager to finally taste her lover.

At the first swipe of Callie's tongue along Arizona's glistening lips, they both groaned, one in pleasure and one in satisfaction.

The brunette's tongue briefly dipped inside of Arizona, before changing direction and focusing on circling her throbbing clit. Hearing the blonde whimper above her, Callie sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth, with simultaneously entering Arizona's with two fingers.

The blonde groaned in ecstasy, grabbing onto Callie's raven curls, as if they were a life source, "Don't stop, Calli- _oh_!"

Arizona felt her walls contract pleasurably around the fingers inside of her when Callie lightly nipped at her clit. She was already close, so close, "Calliope, mmhm, I'm - oh god - I..."

The blonde didn't finish her sentence, but Callie knew what she needed. She sped up her fingers and curled them against her walls while lavishing Arizona's bundle with her tongue and lips. The combination had Arizona's hips thrusting wildly as her whimpers and cries continued to escalate in volume.

Arizona felt the coiling in her stomach and the shaking of her legs, and everything continued to intensify as her lover took her higher and higher. She swore her body was on fire, and Callie eating her and touching her was only stoking the very powerful fire. Arizona wasn't sure how much more she could take, her mind was deliriously with pleasure, and her nerves were on over drive. Suddenly that coil snapped and her body froze, " _Calliope_."

Her moan was loud. So loud that Callie would be shocked if the whole floor hadn't heard. But the thought made her smirk, she wanted everyone to know how well she just fucked Arizona. How she made her scream out her orgasm.

As the blonde's walls clenched rhythmically and her body quaked, Callie continued to gently pump her fingers, bringing Arizona down from her high. The brunette smiled into her soft skin, whilst placing kisses on her inner thighs, sometimes suckling on the flesh.

When Arizona eventually came to, a dazed smile adorning her face, she pulled Callie up by her chin so they were eye to eye, and kissed her gently yet passionately. Their hands came to rest on one another's hips, fingers brushing and gripping, until they broke the lip lock.

Callie felt dread fill her at the serious look that overcame Arizona's eyes, "As much as I want it to...this doesn't change anything, Calliope."

As sad as the brunette was, she knew it was true. They were still broken up. Because she wanted children and Arizona didn't, "I still love you."

The blonde sighed, her heartbreaking even more than it already was, she borrowed her head in the crook of Callie's neck, wanting to hide from the situation, "I know. I love you, too."

The last thing Arizona could remember was the feeling of lips, _Calliope's_ , brushing carefully against her forehead, as she fell into a peaceful sleep in the arm's of the woman she loved.


End file.
